


I See - They’re coming back, don’t worry

by LionessOnYourBack



Series: Cassandra [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Bio, Gen, How do I tag?, a series was born, so look, this wouldn't fit in the end notes of the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessOnYourBack/pseuds/LionessOnYourBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To know that “heroes” and “ villains” never stayed dead and that they would know when and where they would come back, but NO ONE would believe them because, “they’re dead kid, let it go.”</p>
<p>Character information for the story "Cassandra"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See - They’re coming back, don’t worry

Here are all the notes made on Dorothea Priam prior to writing 'Cassandra':

I See - They’re coming back, don’t worry

“To know that “heroes” and “ villains” never stayed dead and that they would know when and where they would come back, but NO ONE would believe them because, “they’re dead kid, let it go.”

 

Gender: female  
height: 5’3”  
weight/body type: fairly athletic, though oddly lazy  
hair: dark brown, premature silver/white  
eyes: brown  
nationality: American mutt (melting pot and all), that is to say visually central European  
Given name: Dorothea (do-ro-TE-ah)  
Family name: Priam  
Alias: Cassandra  
age: 21 (as of the end of AoU)  
Family: Mother, Father, no siblings  
Earth: known existence on 199999, waiting for verification on other Earths  
designation: 199999-altered human/“miracle”/inhuman, would most likely be classified as a mutant on other Earths

 

Brief history:  
At the age of 13 Dorothea started looking into the yearly expeditions that Stark Industries sent to the North Atlantic and asked her parents why they kept looking. Not understanding her parents asked what she meant, and Dorothea replied that it wasn’t time to, “find the Captain yet.” Four years later Captain America was found alive in the wreckage of the Valkyrie.

Months later, as everyone watched with bated breath as Iron Man fell from the sky, just barely making it through the hole in space, Dorothea was the only one not to be worried about the billionaires life. Her classmates calling her heartless, she just looked back at them and said that he wasn’t dead. They said there was no way for her to know and called her a liar. The reporters said, moments later, that the Hulk bellowed at Tony and he jolted awake. Her classmates looked at her oddly, one said that she was still a liar. She wondered what they would have though about the other man, P. Coulson, who had died before the hole had opened. She had no idea who he was, but she was willing to bet his death was related. His rebirth was close…though she didn’t understand how he’d gotten all the way to Tahiti.

When the Smithsonian debuted the Captain America and Howling Commandos exhibit, Dorothea asked her parents why the recorded voice said Bucky Barnes was the only Howling Commando to die. Outraged at his daughters perceived disrespect Mr. Priam pulled Dorothea from the building and told her that she needed to stop what ever it was she was doing. She couldn’t just say that someone wasn’t dead because those people, he had noticed, had both either turned up alive after crashing a plain in 1945 or having falling from a hole in space. Whatever she was doing was unnatural and she needed to stop.

After knowing that Captain America was still alive, Dorothea started to wonder and looked into other famous deaths. Almost all of them had no dates associated with them, but when she got to Bucky Barnes a series of dates stretched out in her mind. It was through this discovery and time, that Dorothea started to be able to place locations with the dates. Barnes was the only name that had dates that extended both backwards and forwards through history. It is during this research that she starts to realize something is potentially wrong with her. Bucky’s timeline and locations are always followed by deaths in the news, either famous people or some bizarre accident. It takes her years to look up the dates because each new one scares her a little bit more. As Bucky’s final date drew closer Dorotea started looking more closely at social media for any hints of her suspicions, as utterly insane and unfounded as they were, and she’d never told anyone because no one would believe her anyway. (Unbeknownst to Dorothea HYDRA has noticed her searches at school and her local library. The Algorithm had her as one of its targets in the Mid-Atlantic region of the US when it was deployed on the helicarriers.)

When the news reported of the man with the metal arm that attacked Captain America and his friends, first on a freeway and again presumably on the helicarriers that crashed into the Potomac, over a year later Dorothea kept her mouth shut. There were no more dates or places stretching out before “Bucky Barnes” in her mind. The Captain, too, was going to be fine, along with a number of other people that had sprung briefly into her head as Death brushed them but did not take them.

After the events in Sokovia a new name and date are in her head, but she isn’t telling anyone because she’s tired of being called a liar or being threatened with a psychiatric evaluation. College finals were enough stress, why did all these deaths and rebirths/reawakening’s have to crowd her head?

 

Powers and abilities:  
Precognitive ability associated to the perceived deaths of powerful individuals and their rebirths or reawakening. Powerful does not only pertain to “good” but can also mean “villain” as well as “power” has no preference for good or evil, and thus Dorothea’s ability also ignores such distinctions.  
When the ability first manifested she only knew the when and not the where, but as she has gotten older she has gained the ability to know the general locations of where powerful individuals will make their reappearances.  
Some dates and places are not solid in her head, suggesting that the persons death and thus rebirth are not set in stone, but only a possibility if certain circumstances are fulfilled. She has felt several of these “lesser” dates vanish entirely and knows that what ever could have made it a fact did not happen. The most notable was associated to N. Fury.  
Some people's names, dates and locations will appear in Dorothea’s mind on their own, other won’t until she either hears or reads their name. The only instances of names she had to read first are Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes, this might be due to Dorothea’s own life span thus far, as she had no shared “time” with either the Captain or the Sargent. Shared “time” in that she was not alive when they were, though it could be argued for Sargent Barnes’ time as a POW in the hands of HYDRA.

 

Other character development:  
Leiko: 'cause it's a power, yeah, but it's not actually something that would make a peep a "hero" or "villain" like most powers are supposed to.  
me: could you imagine it though if someone got ahold of her?  
Leiko: but part of the problem with her powers is they don't believe her.  
me: like if the Avengers rogues gallery really wanted to start picking them off  
Leiko: Show up when a hero’s set to be reborn and shoot 'em in the head?  
me: ‘Thea's basically a highly specialized tracker. on other earths mutants like that are used to hunt down either other mutants or mutant sympathizers and then end them. Instead of Wade finding 'Thea, think of HYDRA's remnants finding her and drying to brainwash her, or the Black Widow program from the Red Room. A way to make sure Captain America never comes back? HYDRA would be all over that, or to know that if he must come back that at least he wouldn't be back for very long  
Leiko: i think you need to write  
and post to ao3

And so I did the thing


End file.
